The Right Decision
by Yoroshii Ohtori
Summary: [Sequel to Mind Control] What if Omi chose the Takatoris over Weiß? What do you think will happen?
1. Takatori? Or Weiß?

****

The Right Decision

Chapter 1- Takatori? Or Weiß?

By: Klyukaizer

Summary: [Sequel to Mind control] What if Omi chose the side of the Takatoris over Weiß? Let's just say Reiji Takatori knew about Mamuru's whereabouts right before Weiß Hirofumi.

"Feel any better, Omi?" Ken asked Omi the moment he woke up and came downstairs. "Well, my chest still hurts!" Omi remarked rubbing his torso. Ken looked at him anxiously as he remembered... it was where he slashed his bugnuk on Omi. "But... I guess it's okay!" he smiled. Ken still had a worried look and Omi laughed. "Just kidding!"

Ken's expression changed and chuckled. "You idiot!" he nuzzled Omi's hair. "Can you help me with these?" Ken asked as Omi followed. "Sure!"

The sound of the bell suddenly rang as Ouka entered the shop. "Ohayou!" Ouka greeted. "Ohayou, Ouka-san!" Omi greeted as well. "So, Omi! Have you decided about my invitation?" she asked.

"Yeah... well..." Omi started but Ouka got a glimpse of the bandage around his neck. "Hey! What happened to your neck?" she asked as she looked closely to Omi's neck. "It's nothing!" Omi quickly said.

"It's starting to bleed, you know that?" Ouka panicked. "What?" Omi wondered. "I- I told you... it's nothing!" Omi said as he walked away with a pot on his hands. "Omi... you haven't answered my question yet!" Ouka pouted.

"I... I don't know! I have work to do!" Omi lied. "Come on! Please?" Ouka pleaded. "Well... I'll see to it!" Omi sweat dropped. "That's settled then!" she cheered and gave me a ticket. "You know where it is, right?" Ouka smiled.

* * *

"I want you to get hold of that bastard!"

"Yes, father!" the man in eyeglasses agreed.

"It would be best if you kill him as well!"

"But... wouldn't it be best, father, if we let him join us?" the man asked. "We could get hold of their secrets as well!"

"Nice... very nice! Fine... do whatever you want! But... if you feel that he has of no use for you..."

The man in eyeglasses looked up to his father. "...Kill him!"

* * *

"You came!" Ouka exclaimed. "Umm... yeah..." Omi stuttered. "C'mon... I'll introduce to with my father!" she said excitedly. "Wait here!" she added. Omi waited patiently until he thought he saw someone looking at him, he turned around and saw no one. He walked away and started looking around.

"Omi?" Ouka came back and looked around. "Now where did he go?" she pouted.

Omi slowly walked around the place as he twisted and turned his head. _I know you're around here somewhere!_ He thought. When suddenly, he heard footsteps... he turned around and saw a dark figure that hit him in his back and everything went black.

* * *

~ Omi's POV ~

I could see nothing as I began to regain my senses. I guess I was blindfolded... And I think I was bounded in chains to the wall. The place was silent and I felt I was alone. It made me even more scared.

I heard the door open and someone came in. "Are you awake?" a man in dark tone demanded. I didn't answer and continued dropping my head. "Hey! Answer me!" he kicked me in the stomach as blood escaped my mouth. "Stop it!" another man demanded.

"Hai!"

The man who saved me took my blindfold off and released me from the chains. "Are you alright?" he asked me gently. He had eyeglasses on and silver-hair. "Uh... yeah!" I nodded. "Where am I anyway?" I asked as I looked around. "I'll explain later... I need to tell you something important!" the man said as he helped me support my weight in standing up.

* * *

"What!" Aya exclaimed as he held the receiver tight looked at Ken and Yohji. "Omi's missing!" he snapped. "I came to look for him but he was gone! He couldn't be in the men's room... it's been already half an hour! What should I do?" It was Ouka on the other line.

"We'll look for him... don't worry! You just go home, okay?" Aya said. "Sure!" Ouka followed. _Omi... where are you?_ Aya thought.

* * *

"Have... you ever thought... that you have brothers?" the man asked me. "Why?" I asked confusedly as he took something from the drawer and showed it to me.

"!!" I gasped. "What is this?"

He showed me a picture of a family... an adult man in eyeglasses as well with white hair sticking out from his lower cheeks, a woman carrying a little boy and 2 other young boys beside the woman.

"Do you recognize who this is?" the man asked me as he pointed out to one of the young boys. "That's you, right?" I guessed. "Yeah... that's me!" he smiled. "How about this one?" he pointed to the boy in the woman's arms.

__

It- it couldn't be! That boy looked just like me! My head gasped. "It's... it's..." I blurted; not able to say the words I wanted to say.

"That's you..." the man smiled. "You're Mamuru Takatori!"

"I... I'm..." I shook my head. "I'm one of the Takatoris?"

"Yes... You are one of the Takatoris!" the man smiled. "I finally found you, Mamuru! Your brother Hirofumi finally found you!" Hirofumi smiled more.

"Brother..." I smiled as we both embraced.

"Oh Mamuru... I have finally found you!" Hirofumi smiled evilly behind.

* * *

"You want me to leave my friends and live with you?" I gasped. "But-"

"We can be a family again!" Hirofumi said. "But-"

"Do you seriously think that your friends love you more than you think they do?" he asked me as he came close to my face. "But-"

"Don't you want to meet your family? And get over your past already?" He's right... I **want** to get over my past! I want to know my family... and maybe, I can start a new life again!

"So... what do you say?" Hirofumi asked.

"Okay, brother!" I finally nodded. "I'll live with you!"

~ To be continued ~


	2. Goodbye, Weiß!

****

The Right Decision

Chapter 2- Good-bye, Weiß!

By: Klyukaizer

"You have a new mission!" Manx said as Aya, Yohji and Ken came in the room. "Where's Omi?" Manx asked.

"He's still missing..." Aya said flatly. "But we're still looking for him! We'll just tell him what the mission is all about!" Ken added.

"Fine..." Manx said, as she turned on the TV "Weiß, I have a new mission for you!" Persia said appearing from the TV **[Klyukaizer: I don't know how Persia says (either Weiß or Weiß Kreuz -_-) in Japanese... all I know is, he addressed Weiß as "Knight Hunters" in English! Sorry... -_-]**

"This is Hirofumi Takatori!" A picture of a man in eyeglasses with silver hair appeared.

****

Aya: !! _Takatori!_

"This man has been kidnapping innocent people for hunts." "What?" Yohji asked.

"What he meant is... this person kidnaps people and sends them off the forest for his henchmen to hunt them!" Manx explained. "So... this is what you might people hunting!"

"Your job is to kill this man and stop his evil deeds!" Persia marked.

"And I trust that all of you are in this?" Manx asked.

"I'm in!" Aya immediately said. "Same here!" Ken agreed. "I guess I'm in as well!" Yohji sighed. "Good!" Manx smiled. "Good luck!"

* * *

"If you want to know where Omi is..." Ken read out loud from the e-mail they got. "...Come to the park on midnight... not one minute late!" he said.

"Signed, Anonymous!" Yohji continued. "Damn it! We still have a mission to do!" Yohji cursed.

"The mission can wait! We can't waste anymore time!" Aya said as he looked at the clock. It read 11:23 p.m. "We've got to hurry up!"

* * *

~ Aya's POV ~

It was 11:52 when we arrived at the park we all hid behind the trees and bushes. Finally, it struck 12:00 and 2 dark figures appeared out of nowhere. One with silver hair and eyeglasses... wait a minute! That's Hirofumi Takatori! 2 in 1, I would say! The other man was in a dark hood and his hands were in his pockets. But... where's Omi?

"You can come out now!" Hirofumi mocked as the 3 of us came out from our hiding place. "Where's Omi?" I demanded. There was silence for a moment and the hooded man stepped up and took of his hood.

"Omi!" Ken gasped. "Omi, get away from there!" Yohji warned. "No, Yohji!" Omi argued.

"What!" I gasped. "I'm staying with him from now on!" Omi said. "What are you talking about?" Ken demanded. "I... Well, he-" he trembled.

"Say it Omi!" I said. "He's my brother!" he half-shouted with fear in the tone of his voice. "I'm Mamuru Takatori!" _Takatori?! _My head gasped.

"I want to know about my past... I want to know about my family!" he explained. 

"Omi... he's a Takatori!" Ken tried to get through him but it was of no use, Omi wasn't listening. "Hn!" I smirked as they looked at me. "You're a traitor, Omi!"

****

Omi: !!

****

Ken: !!

****

Yohji:!!

* * *

~ Omi's POV ~

"!!" I gasped as I heard it come right from Aya's mouth. "A- Aya-kun!" I trembled as Hirofumi looked at me with pity. "Mamuru..."

"Do what you want to do, Omi!" Aya pointed at me. "But... I don't want you crawling back to us when you realized you made the wrong choice!"

"Aya... what are you saying?" Ken asked. "He's now a Takatori... And for how many years I have been holding a grudge on the Takatoris!" he still looked at me; eyes full of anger and hatred.

"You're a part of the Takatoris... and therefore, are a part of my grudge, my hatred, and ANGER!" Aya yelled "anger" as loudly as he could.

"!! A- Aya..."

__

Do you really... hate me?

No... We don't!

That memory came back into mind as he said, "Anger..." but now... my worst fear is happening again. I'm looking at Aya's back... he's avoiding me and my world shattered into pieces.

__

You're a part of the Takatoris... and therefore, are a part of my grudge, my hatred, and ANGER!

"Don't blame me for killing your family..." Aya said as he slowly turned away. "... Or **you**!"

__

He really hates me, now! Why do I have to choose my family? What good will it do when they already abandoned me?

But... I'm confused! I want my family... And I want Weiß as well! Call me selfish... but all I want is for everything to be all right! Is it that difficult to ask? I don't know what to do!

I don't know what to do...

"Mamuru! Mamuru!" Hirofumi shook me frantically as I stared blankly at Aya, Ken and Yohji walking away. I had the expression of guilt and anger on my face but tears escaped my eyes. I trembled as I fell off my knees and Hirofumi caught me. "Mamuru..."

"It'll be all right... you were brave!" he comforted.

I didn't hesitate to cry. I buried my face in Hirofumi's chest and whimpered out loud. Everything was gone now, I really wanted to reconsider... but I know they won't accept me anymore. Besides, it would be all wrong leaving my brother when he had done so much for me! Why does Aya hate the Takatoris so much? Does he really hate them? Or is it just an excuse to hate me?

Hirofumi carried me to his back and we went back home. I was still crying as I whispered...

"Sayonara... Weiß!"

~ To be continued ~


	3. A thing I shouldn't have seen!

****

The Right Decision

Chapter 3- A thing I shouldn't have seen!

By: Klyukaizer

~ Aya's POV ~

__

You're a part of the Takatoris... and therefore, are a part of my grudge, my hatred, and ANGER!

It rang in my head again and again. I can't believe I said that to Omi... after all, I... I...

__

I don't hate you, Omi! Infact... I love you!

He's the only one who brought out my true color... he made me smile... made me laugh... made me cry.

Slowly, tears in my eyes rolled out as I looked above the ceiling. It has been 2 days since I confronted Omi and my days were not so good. I missed him... I really do!

* * *

~ Omi's POV ~

Why do you hate them so much, Aya? Why? They haven't done anything to you... have they? I don't want you to hate me as well! I... I love you... and I don't want to lose you! You're a very important person to my life, and I don't want to change that.

I locked myself in my new room and cried for 2 days straight, Hirofumi comes in only to bring me food or to cheer me up. I haven't seen my father or my mother... I don't want to see them anyway. Who I want to see... is Aya!

"Mamuru?" A knock on the door, it was Hirofumi! I didn't answer, but he still came in. "Mamuru... when are you going to stop being like this?" he asked with pure pity. I didn't look at him nor move, I just continued crying on my pillow. "Mamuru... I don't know you very well yet, but I'm always here to support you!" he said as he laid his hand on my shoulder.

I slowly sat upright and looked at him. "I'm sorry..." I whispered as I wiped away my tears. "Ever since I came here, I've been a burden to you!" I apologized.

"No... That's not true... to tell you the truth, I was glad you chose your family!" he smiled. "Eh?" I gasped.

"Ever since you disappeared, I've been looking for you! Now... I've finally found you, little brother!" he smiled as he pulled me into an embrace. "You... you were looking for me?" I asked. I felt him nod and I smiled. It felt good that someone actually cares for you. But... no matter how much good things happen in my family. They're nothing compared to the good things that happened in Weiß with me. But there's nothing I can do now... all I have to do... is try to forget about Weiß.

* * *

I volunteered to work in my brother's office; it's about Politics or something! Well... all I had to do was computer work, what I'm really good at! I was beginning to enjoy my normal life, I have a family, I go to school, and I have friends... everything's okay!

Everything... is just... okay!

I was in the computer room one day when I saw a cart full of flowers being brought to the other room. It got my attention and I followed it. I was right... It seems that my brother's company was ordering from the one and only Koneko. My heart leaped in excitement as I was about to see Aya, Yohji and Ken again. But, it melted again... I don't want them to see me in here... not like this!

I stopped to a corner and decided to get back to work when I heard whispers. "We can't attack now, Aya!" It was Ken and he was holding Aya back. "There are too many innocent people!" It was Ken all right!

"Why don't we let Mr. Takatori off the hook for the while, okay?" Yohji asked.

__

Off the hook? Mr. Takatori? What are they talking about?

"Fine... I'm not doing this for the mission! I'm doing this for myself!" Aya mocked.

__

Mission? What mission?

"Do whatever you want..." Ken said flatly. _Are they planning to kill my brother? Is it their mission to kill him?_ I gave out a small yelp and it seems that I idiotically got their attention. "What was that?" Aya asked. _Damn it! Run Omi!_ I told myself. My legs followed my orders and I sped my pace.

__

Why are they trying to kill my brother? What has he done to them?

I was confused, angry, sad and scared. Mixed emotions ran through my mind as I ran through the hall. Everything was a blur to me...

* * *

That night, I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't get back to sleep. So I went downstairs and decided to get a glass of water, when I heard someone talking in a room. The door had a tiny opening through it and I peeked through it.

"This was supposed to be my mission!" a man with dark tone said and I moved to see who it was. _Dr. Kuro!_ "I'm sorry, but this mission was given to me directly from father!" _Brother Hirofumi?_

"No! **I** am supposed to kill the boy!" Dr. Kuro argued. "Weren't you listening to me, old man?" Hirofumi mocked. "You can kill him if you want to... I still have something I want from him!"

"What's that?" Dr. Kuro asked. "To know where they are..." Hirofumi answered.

"They? They who?" Dr. Kuro asked.

"Weiß!"

__

What! I gasped. "But this is my job! **I** am supposed to do that!" Dr. Kuro shouted. "Shut up, old man!" Hirofumi held a gun in front of his face. "M- Master Hirofumi!"

__

Master?

"I shouldn't have told you that! Now that you know my secret!" Hirofumi said. "I guess... this is good bye!"

****

Omi: !!

[BANG!]

Blood trickled to the floor and it went to my direction. I was trembling a lot as sweat dropped into my hands. _No... This can't be!_ My head screamed.

__

My mission is accomplished! Kuro yelled at the top of his lungs.

M- Master Hirofumi!

No...

No!

~ To be continued ~


	4. I miss you!

****

The Right Decision

Chapter 4- I miss you!

By: Klyukaizer

* * *

Omi hid behind his bed sheets as he trembled and cried. _My brother was the one who ordered Kuro to kill me! Why? I thought he's my brother... does that mean that all of he said weren't true?_ He thought. He suddenly got an idea and got out of bed.

"Hey, guys! We have an e-mail regarding our mission!" Ken said. "Is it from Manx?" Yohji asked. "Don't know!" Ken answered. "Maybe from Persia!"

The 3 of them looked at the screen as an animated bomb with a cat in the middle as a design exploded. And then, their message appeared:

****

It has been said that Hirofumi Takatori had done another murder yesterday night. The man who had been killed was his father's personal scientist, Kuro.

"Kuro? Isn't that the mad scientist guy?" Yohji recalled. "Yeah!" Ken agreed.

****

It has been all over the news that Kuro was found in the park, dead! The public doesn't know that Hirofumi was the murderer nor does the police.

Aya went to the TV and turned it on. Persia was right; it **was** all over the news! The 3 of them looked at the TV screen as Kuro's dead body was dragged away for autopsy.

****

Your job is to kill Hirofumi Takatori, a.s.a.p.

Good luck, Weiß!

XOXOXO

"I guess we'll have to do this mission really fast before he finds another target!" Yohji sighed. "We **have** to find him!"

"But... if we **do** find him! Are we really going to kill him?" Ken asked and they all went silent. "We have no choice!" Yohji sighed.

"We **have** to!" Aya said coldly. "No matter what!"

* * *

Omi fell backwards and rolled to the floor. "I know you saw everything, Mamuru! Don't even **try** hiding it!" Hirofumi said. Omi got up and wiped the blood away on his mouth. "If **you** tell **anyone**, about what I did!" Hirofumi started and looked evilly at Omi. "I'll... I'll..." There was sudden silence.

"You'll kill me, right?" Omi bravely said as Hirofumi gave him a cold stare. "Mamuru..." he softly said as he knelt beside him and held his shoulder. "If you choose to cooperate, I won't!"

"If I don't?"

"Then, you'll die!" he said flatly as he left Omi's room and locked the door from the outside.

__

Great! My brother is helding me hostage! I cursed as I took a small pouch from my jacket's pocket. _I have no choice! I don't like being used..._ he poured the powder inside the pouch and swallowed it with the help of a glass of water.

__

I guess I made the wrong decision... And the next thing he knew, everything went black.

* * *

2 weeks later...

"I give up! Computer work is not my job!" Ken sighed as he dropped on the sofa. "Confidential! Confidential! Confidential! How are we going to find Hirofumi now?"

"We can go back to his office!" Yohji suggested. "They won't even give us details about their family... everything's confidential!" Aya joined.

"We can follow him..." Yohji suggested another one.

"Too risky! We don't know if he has a battalion of guards surrounding his house!" Ken answered. "Then what are we supposed to do now, huh?" Yohji scolded.

[SILENCE!]

"This mission is so complicated... If only we have Omittchi here!" Ken sighed as Aya immediately stood up and exited the room. "A-Aya?"

"Call me if you found anything important!" he said coldly and slammed the door. "What's **his** problem?" Yohji cursed.

* * *

"It's getting worse!" the doctor said as he took out a thermometer from Omi's mouth. "He has a high fever and it appears he's been weakening day by day!" the doctor told Hirofumi. _Kuso!_ He thought and stormed out of Omi's room, slamming the door behind him. The doctor had one last look at Omi before leaving. Omi was peacefully sleeping the whole day as dreams engulfed his mind.

__

Aya-kun...

Hai?

Where are you gonna go after all of this?

All of this?

I mean... Weiß... where are you going to go when it is finally over?

I guess, somewhere peaceful... with my sister!

Oh...

How about you, Omi?

Eh? Umm... I don't know! Maybe, I'll pay more attention to school and get another job. And then I'll go to college and stuff like that!

It seems to me that you have a planned future!

Yep! ^_^ But...

...

I really want us to be together!

... Eh?

I mean... Aya-kun, Ken-chan, Yohji-san and I! All in the same roof, just like now! And maybe... We can meet your sister and she can stay with us! Won't that be great?

It sounds good!

Really?

Yeah... maybe we can do that!

That'll be great, Aya-kun!

Tears suddenly strolled down from Omi's eyes and went to his ear. _I miss you, Aya! Please come and get me!_

And on the other side, Aya was recalling the same thing as he looked up the ceiling.

__

Omi... I'm sorry!

Please come back!

Aya's eyes were covered by his bangs as tiny drops of his tear streaked down his cheek.

__

I miss you...

~ To be continued ~


	5. A traitor

****

The Right Decision

Chapter 5- A traitor!

By: Klyukaizer

"Hey, guys! We have another e-mail from Kritiker!" Ken exclaimed as he opened the message. The animated bomb with the cat in the middle was there again.

"Why do they have to put these animations?" Yohji sighed. "Maybe to avoid suspicion!" Ken answered. "Read it!" Aya ordered.

****

I found out where Hirofumi Takatori's mansion is!

Aya: !!

****

Ken: !!

****

Yohji: !!

****

It's in the outskirts of town in the middle of the forest; his mansion is located on a giant cliff. There's a huge swimming pool beside it and it has a large garden.

"Wow! This is important information! It must be Manx!" Ken said. "Yeah... Persia wouldn't give this to us!" Yohji agreed.

****

Attack tomorrow night! The guards leave the mansion when the clock strikes 12.

Be careful!

XOXOXO

"XOXOXO?" Yohji read. "It **must** be Persia... it contains six letters! 3 X's and 3 O's... Persia's name have 6 letters!" Yohji said.

"We don't have time for that!" Ken scolded. "We must strategize!"

* * *

"You have been of no use to me since you came here!" Hirofumi yelled to Omi. Omi was lying on the ground; blood tickled his mouth.

"I want to know who your friends are..." he demanded as he grabbed Omi's hair and raised his head. "Why were you messing with us last month with our experiment?" **[Klyukaizer: Read Mind Control]**

"Answer me!" he slammed Omi's head on the ground.

"No..." Omi blurted. "No?" Hirofumi sneered. "Then suffer the consequences! Guards take him to the dungeons!" he ordered as they dragged Omi away.

* * *

The sound of the whip can be heard accompanied by the screams of Omi as our scene faces them.

"Are you going to tell me? Or not?" Hirofumi stopped as he asked Omi again.

"Never..." Omi replied. "Incompetent fool!" Hirofumi cursed as he continued hitting Omi. "Tell me... or die!"

"No! I rather die than betraying my friends!"

"Friends? What friends?" he laughed out loud as Omi looked at him anxiously.

"You already betrayed them, you fool! The moment you chose the Takatoris you already **are** a traitor!"

"!!" Omi gasped. "No!" he screamed as he dropped his head and looked away. Hirofumi grasped his chin and stared into Omi's cerulean eyes. "Why don't you make use of your life and tell me? Before I kill you!"

"NEVER!"

"Bastard!" He took his gun out and shot Omi in the shoulder as he drifted to unconsciousness. "Bring him to the dungeons!" Hirofumi ordered.

* * *

~ Aya's POV ~

The next night...

We planned to attack at exactly 12 just what Persia told us to.

[DONG!]

A large clock beside the swimming pool rang. He was **right**! They **were** starting to leave the mansion and we began moving up to the roof cautiously.

It took us a lot of time to look for Hirofumi... we stopped when we saw blood-drippings all over the floor and followed it to the basement.

* * *

"Welcome, Weiß!"

"Hirofumi!" Aya cursed. "Omi!" Ken yelled as he saw Omi's unconscious body in the middle of a den, blood coming out from his shoulder. "I knew you would come here!" Hirofumi mocked. "Omittchi!" Yohji exclaimed.

"Well... since your friend won't tell me who you are... why don't **you** tell me? Why were you trying to foil our plans? Who sent you?" Hirofumi demanded.

"We will never tell you!" Ken argued. "Then... kiss your little friend, good **bye**!" he said as he pressed a button and all his lions were released.

"Omi!" Aya bellowed and ran to the den. "Tsk, tsk, tsk!" Hirofumi sighed and he pushed another button. Bars suddenly appeared from the wall, which blocked Aya's way.

"Omi!" Aya reached. "Omi!"

"Aya!" Yohji yelled as he gave him a signal. He strangled Hirofumi's neck with his wires as Ken pushed the button. The bars went back to the wall and Aya quickly ran to Omi.

The lion roared and tried to scuff Aya as he quickly dodged from its claws. Suddenly, another lion jumped at Omi's direction.

"Aya!" Ken warned.

"Hayaku!" Yohji added.

Aya increased his speed and jumped headfirst. He held Omi close to him and embraced him tightly. But then, a silent yelp escaped from his mouth when he saw Omi's face. Omi's eyes were wet with tears and he was as white as cotton. His lip was chapped but blood came out from his lip.

"Omi..." Aya trembled. "What have you done to him?" he looked at Hirofumi.

"Talk!" Yohji ordered as he gripped his wire tighter. "I... didn't do anything... to him! He has been like... that... since... yesterday night!" Hirofumi struggled.

"Liar!" Ken yelled as he jumped down to the den and ran to Omi. He ran as fast as he could but came to a sudden halt when he saw Omi's face as well. "Omi..." he knelt beside him and touched his forehead. "He has a high fever... we must get him to a hospital and hurry!" Ken said.

"You... are... not ruining... my plans... again!" Hirofumi scolded as he hit Yohji in the stomach and Yohji dropped on his knees. Hirofumi took out a gun and jumped down to the den. He pointed it to the direction of Aya and Ken as he smirked. "Give me my brother, now!"

Ken and Aya didn't move and just gave him a stern look. "Give him to me, **now**!" he screamed as he pointed his gun above his head and pulled the trigger.

"No..." Aya said flatly as he stood up in front of Ken and Omi. Hirofumi pointed his gun to Aya.

"A-Aya... kun!" Omi stuttered as he opened his eyes.

"Omi..." Ken said in glee.

"He is **not** your brother... he is Omi Tsukiyono!" Aya said as Hirofumi trembled. "He is **our** Omi Tsukiyono!"

****

Hirofumi: !!

"Aya... kun!" Omi smiled.

****

Hirofumi: You bastard! Die! [Pulls the trigger]

****

Omi: NOOOO!

Right before anyone could blink, Omi jumped in front of Aya and got hit instead; eyes widened. Omi fell forwards and landed in Aya's arms.

"Omi..." Aya whispered.

"OMI!"

~ To be continued ~


	6. Emails sent by no one!

****

The Right Decision

Chapter 6- E-mails sent by no one!

By: Klyukaizer

[BANG!]

Omi jumped in front of Aya and got hit instead; eyes widened. Omi fell forwards and landed in Aya's arms.

"Omi..." Aya whispered.

"OMI!"

"YOU IDIOT!" "Nani?" Hirofumi gasped and Aya ran to Hirofumi and slashed him with his sword as Hirofumi fell to the ground. "This... can't be... happening!" Hirofumi mumbled as he started drifting off. "I was... so... close! Ugh..." and then... he passed away. "OMI!" Aya's voice echoed through the place.

* * *

Weiß decided to take Omi back to Koneko instead... they couldn't risk being asked what happened from somebody. Luckily, there were 2 professional doctors from Kritiker who were willing to help Omi. Omi's bleeding had stopped... but there were other problems they had to tend with Omi.

"He has been drugged?" Aya exclaimed.

"Yes... it seems that it was for a very long time already! Like say 2 or 3 weeks... the effect took place just now..." the doctor said.

"What drug has been used?" Ken asked. "It's not that serious... it's opium!" Manx joined.

"Actually... it **would've** gotten serious if it reached a month. He would go crazy and there's a slight chance for us to cure him... luckily, it didn't." The other doctor disagreed.

"Well... any other problems?" Yohji asked.

"He also has been poisoned... it's effects are not that dangerous but it will let him sleep for a long time!" the doctor said.

"At least that's not bad at all..." Yohji sighed.

"Why don't you 3 get some rest? I'll stay with Omi for you..." Manx said. "Thanks, Manx!" Ken said as he stood up to leave. "Yeah! Thanks, babe!" Yohji added. "Yohji... **don't** call me 'babe'!" Manx scolded.

* * *

It took Omi a week to finally wake up... he looked around the room as he noticed that he was in the infirmary. _Am I finally back?_ He thought as he sat upright. His wound didn't hurt anymore so he was able to stand up.

* * *

"A job well done for you, Weiß!" Manx congratulated as Persia appeared in the TV as well. This time, they can communicate with each other.

"It **was** tough, having this mission without Omi... I had to do all the computer work! Now I know how he feels..." Ken sighed.

"At least you finished the mission in a short period of time..." Persia said, they know he were smiling. Even though his face was covered and all.

"Well.. Thanks to you and Manx's e-mail of the information! We were able to do it!" Yohji cheered.

"E-mail? What e-mail?" Manx asked. "You mean... it was not you?" Yohji wondered. "Or Persia?"

"No, it was not us... we were out on a business trip last month!" Persia answered. "Then... if Manx didn't do it... and you didn't... who did?" Ken asked.

"I did..."

* * *

"**I **sent you the e-mails..."

"Omi? **You** sent them?" Aya gasped. Omi nodded as he dropped his head. "You **must** be joking!" Yohji snorted. "XOXOXO... P-E-R-S-I-A, Persia! It all fits! Six-letter word... your name has only 3 letters Omi!"

"True..." Omi whispered. "But have you tried it out with Bombay?" Omi looked at every single one of them. "Remember the animation?"

"What?" Ken gasped.

"The animation... the bomb with the cat in the middle! The only **cat** that has a word **bomb**, is **Bombay**!"

The 5 of them-Aya, Yohji, Ken, Manx and Persia- exchanged looks of realism.

"You didn't even try to think it was me..." Omi started to leave. "Omi... wait!" Aya grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Let go of me..." he whispered but Aya maintained his grip. "Let go of me, Aya!" Omi raised his voice.

"No..." Aya answered.

"I **said**, LET G-" Omi's eyes suddenly turned white as he fell into Aya's arms.

"Omi!"

~ To be continued ~

****

Klyukaizer: This'll be short cause the climax has yet to come! ^_^ Hohohoho!


	7. Behind it all was just a good bye!

****

The Right Decision

Chapter 7- Behind it all was just a goodbye!

By: Klyukaizer

"He just fainted, nothing to worry about!" The doctor said when he took out the thermometer from Omi's mouth. "He's slowly recuperating! That's good news!" he smiled. Aya, Ken and Yohji sighed happily. "Don't worry as too much, Omittchi!" Yohji sighed as he laid his hand on Omi's hand, knowing that he won't get an answer back since Omi was still asleep.

"I'll stay with him for a while... I have something to say to him when he wakes up!" Manx said. "Privately..." she added.

"Fine..." Aya mocked and went out the room followed by Ken, Yohji and the doctors.

A few minutes' later, Manx felt Omi move and she looked at him. "Are you still asleep?" Manx asked. "Not anymore..." Omi yawned and opened his eyes. "Where's everybody?" he asked. "Outside... I need to talk to you about something!" Manx said.

"Eh?"

"Persia and I had a discussion about... **this** whole situation!"

"What do you mean?" Omi asked.

"We knew that you would take these things a little heavier if you were to stay here!" Manx tried to explain.

"Wait... I really don't get it!" Omi scratched his head. "To put it in a simpler... we are taking you away!"

"What!"

* * *

"Can you hear them?" Ken asked Yohji as Yohji had a glass on the door and the bottom of it in his ear. "No..."

Suddenly, Manx came out and looked at them. "What are you **both** doing?" she asked. "Um... nothing!" Yohji smiled.

"I need the 3 of you to answer me this..."

* * *

"America?" Ken exclaimed.

"Yes... you must understand! He has been a lot of horrible things and what's best is for him to forget all about it!" Manx explained.

"But... he can forget all about it here! In Japan!" Ken argued.

"He **can't** forget about it... He's only trying to **get over** it!" Manx argued back. There was a sudden silence when Aya began at last. "What did Omi say about this?"

"He was shocked at first... but..."

"He agreed?" Aya asked flatly. Manx nodded.

"And when is he going to leave?"

"First thing tomorrow morning!"

"What? So soon?" Ken exclaimed as Aya suddenly stood up and slowly walked to the infirmary. "Aya... what're you going to do?"

"I'm having our last talk!" he said as he closed the door and locked it.

* * *

****

[Klyukaizer: I'll change the settings first, please!]

Omi: A- Aya... kun...

****

Aya: Are you really leaving us?

****

Omi: [nods]

Aya slowly approached him and punch Omi in the face, which made Omi yelp and blood, came out from his mouth.

****

Aya: At first, you betrayed us and now you're **leaving**?

****

Omi: [wipes the blood off his mouth] Aya-kun, please understa-

****

Aya: [slams his fist to the wall] I **don't** understand!

****

Omi: YOU **JUST** TOLD ME YOU HATE ME AND NOW YOU'RE ASKING ME TO FORGET ALL ABOUT IT?

Omi's eyes were now full of anger and tears.

****

Omi: WHAT ABOUT HOW **I** FEEL, AYA?... WHAT ABOUT **ME**? Why won't you **just** understand? [Drops his head and covered his eyes]

****

Aya: O- Omi...

Aya approached Omi and held his chin up. 

****

Aya: You told me you loved me... and you're just going to forget about that?

****

Omi: No... It's not that!

Aya slowly came closer and kissed Omi. _Aya-kun!_ Omi's eyes widened at first... but he closed his eyes and kissed back.

* * *

"It was me, Aya!" Omi suddenly said as he wrapped his arms around Aya on the bed.

"What?" Aya asked.

"It was me..." Omi slowly said. "I drugged myself..."

"What?" Aya gasped.

"I didn't want to betray Weiß... And I didn't want to be used... to destroy Weiß!" Omi explained. "I didn't want that to happen!"

"Omi..." Aya sighed, but the tone of his voice seemed that he understood Omi very well. "Aya..."

"Hai?"

"Did I really betray you? Did I really betray Weiß?"

"At first... I thought so. But, right after you sent us those e-mails, drugged yourself and got hurt to save my life!" Aya looked into Omi's eyes. "I knew that you weren't trying to betray us... you have been confused and alone! I didn't understand you... but now, I do!" Aya answered.

* * *

First thing in the morning... that's what Manx said. Everybody got up early, especially Aya. It was rare for Yohji, but he still woke up as early as he could. Just as they were about to look for Omi... Aya looked out the window and saw Kritiker's limousine that just drove away.

__

Omi... Aya thought as a tear dropped from his eyes.

~ The end? Or not? That is the question! ~


	8. The Right Decision

****

The Right Decision

Chapter 8- The Right Decision

By: Klyukaizer

"Why is everybody up so early?" The 3 of them turned around to see Omi fully dressed.

"Omiitchi!" Yohji exclaimed. "We thought... we thought..." Ken blurted.

"I was going to go?" Omi smiled. "I changed my mind... I'm not leaving!" he smiled even more. "Omi..." Aya smiled back. "Ah! Omi! You made me wake up as early as I have before just for this?" Yohji yelled. "Why didn't you tell us last night?"

"Everybody was tired so I just saved the news for today..." Omi said anxiously. Aya approached Omi and looked at his eyes. "Aya..." he smiled. "Can we go to my room for a moment?" Omi asked and Aya followed him.

* * *

Omi closed the door behind him and locked it. He looked back at Aya and Aya smiled at him. "I'm glad you stayed, Omi!" he smiled.

"I'm glad I did!" Omi smiled as he went closer to Aya and put his arms around Aya's neck. "I didn't want to leave... from the bottom of my heart!"

"I... I was just hiding my feelings... and I was scared." Omi said burying his face on Aya's chest. "You don't have the reason to be scared anymore!" Aya said as he put his arms around Omi's waist.

"I'm here..."

Omi grabbed Aya's shirt-collar and pushed him to his bed as he closed his eyes and he kissed Aya.

__

I didn't want to make the same mistake again... I wanted to know what's right and what's wrong... and now, I **do** know which is right and which is **wrong**!

They broke off from their kiss when Aya unbuttoned Omi's shirt and said: "I love you, Omi!" "I love you too, Aya!"

This is a decision Omi will never regret.

* * *

"Our plan worked, Manx!" Persia said from the TV screen in the car.

"It was a brilliant way for Omi to tell his true feelings..." Manx agreed. "Right!" Persia said.

"But... did you really buy a ticket for America?" Manx asked.

"No!" he laughed as Manx face faulted. "Hahahaha!" he laughed more. "Then how are you going to explain it to him when he **really** decides to go to America?"

"I know he won't... 100%!"

* * *

"Hirofumi died?" Reiji exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, master... but..."

"Silence..." Reiji softly said. "It's not your fault! I trust you not to fail me again, Kuro!"

"Hai!" Kuro said as he gave out an evil grin.

****

~ Owari ~

"Hahahaha..."


End file.
